Polosnya HunHan
by shend
Summary: [SEQUEL UPDATED] Jangan pernah tanyakan seks pada mereka. Karena mereka... tak tahu jawabannya. /HUNHAN!/HUNHAN!
1. Chapter 1

_"Aaaahh.. Uuuuhh.."_

Sementara sepasang mata terpaku pada layar laptop, dengan pupil melebar yang nampak menakutkan. Dirinya menangkap jelas bagaimana tubuh si pria mungil tengah menungging, maju-mundur berkat hentakan kuat dari arah belakangnya. Uh, Kai tengah membayangkan ia-lah sang dominan dalam film kali ini. Atau lebih bagusnya lagi, Kyungsoo sebagai submisif.

 _"Aaahn ja–ngan terlalu–Akh! Dalam–ssshh.."_

Dan sekarang tangan kirinya merayapi celah boksernya. Menemukan batang panjang yang sudah tegak berdiri, siap _digunakan_ kapan saja.

"Sluurp~"

Alis Kai berkerut mendengar suara menganggu dari arah kirinya. Tapi kemudian berusaha tak acuh. Kembali ke kegiatan 'mari-meremas-adik-kesayanganku-ini'.

"Sluurp~ Sluuuurrrp~"

Seruputan ketiga dari arah Sehun dan sekarang Kai berasap bagian atas kepalanya. Adiknya mendadak lemas dan semua desahan nista dari arah laptop seolah tenggelam dengan bisingnya seruputan Sehun.

"DEMI BOKONG SEKSI KYUNGSOO, HENTIKAN ITU SEHUN!"

Sehun yang masih menempelkan ujung bibirnya ke sedotan hanya mengangkat alis tak mengerti. Ia mengangguk kecil dua kali, lantas kembali mencoba mengambil bola-bola tapioka yang terjebak di dasar gelas _bubble tea_ nya.

Kai menghela nafas pelan, kembali memupuk konsentrasi untuk membuat adik kecilnya berdiri. Ditekannya tombol _play_ di jendela video.

"Sluurp~"

"CUKUP!" teriaknya dibarengi gebarakan kasar di meja. Ia menoleh kilat pada Sehun, memicing lumayan lama yang hanya mendapat kedipan polos dari si pria putih. Sekali lagi, Kai mendengus kasar. Ia rampas gelas dari genggaman Sehun.

"Hey, minumanku!"

"Ini sudah habis, idiot!

"Tapi _bubble_ -nya belum!"

Untuk kalimat terakhir tentu saja tak Kai pedulikan. Ia lempar gelas plastik itu yang untungnya mendarat pas di tempat sampah. Kembali kini ia menghadap Sehun, yang rupanya tengah menatap dirinya tajam.

"Kau. Ha. Rus. Meng. Gan. Ti. Nya."

Dan apakah Sehun pikir Kai takut dengan gertakan barusan? Dengar saja suara cadelnya!

"Dengar, Hun." Berusaha sabar, Kai menyentuh kedua sisi pundak Sehun. Mimiknya berubah serius. "Kau harus melakukannya atau kau tak akan bahagia dengan Luhan seumur hidup."

Mendengar Kai menyinggung nama kekasih manisnya, Sehun otomatis melupakan kekesalannya sejenak. Biar, ia bisa menagih _bubble tea_ pada Kai lain kali.

"Melakukan apa?"

Wajah Kai maju beberapa centi, kurang dari sejengkal untuk bersentuhan dengan hidung Sehun. Atau mungkin lebih dari sejengkal? Hidung Kai 'kan... –Ah, kembali saja pada kedua pemuda tampan ini.

"Seks. Sehun, seks."

Sesaat Sehun membeku. Matanya bergerak ragu kekanan-kiri. Saking lamanya sampai membuat Kai jengah.

"Dasar bocah."

"Astaga, aku sudah sembilan belas, Kai!"

"Dan apakah Sehun si sembilan belas ini mengerti apa itu seks? Ha, aku bertaruh kau tak pernah masturbasi. Atau mungkin, tak pernah membaca majalah dewasa?"

Mendengar cemoohan Kai, Sehun hanya bisa tertunduk pelan. Ia memang tak suka dengan hal-hal berbau mesum. Meski dikelilingi teman-teman _waras_ nya yang sangat hobi membicarakan seks, Sehun masih sedikit anti untuk langsung mencobanya.

"Kata _Eomma_ , masturbasi itu perilaku adiktif. Sekalinya kau kecanduan, kau akan sulit–"

"Kau menanyakan tentang masturbasi pada _Eomma_ -mu?!"

Sehun mengangkat kepala sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi histeris Kai. Ia tanpa ragu mengangguk-angguk, toh memang selama ini hanya Eomma-nya yang berkata jujur padanya. Oh, seorang lagi, tentu saja Luhan, kekasihnya.

Dan tidak mungkin Sehun menanyakan hal ini pada kekasih cantiknya. Bisa-bisa ia menodai pikiran suci seorang Xi Luhan.

Seperti beberapa bulan silam,

 _"Lu, kau tau apa itu blue film?"_

 _"Uuuh, Sehunnie. Kau tau aku lemah di bahasa Inggris. Mana aku tau maksudnya."_

 _"Haaah sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran. Mereka membicarakan film itu terus-menerus di kantin."_

 _"'Mereka'?"_

 _"Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Siapa lagi."_

 _"Hmm.. Kalau begitu akan kutanyakan pada Kim Kyosunim. Aku cukup dekat dengan dosen sastra inggris itu."_

 _"Ide bagus! Terima kasih sayang.."_

 _-yang kemudian datang kabar bahwa Luhan terpaksa mengulang pelajaran sastra inggrisnya tahun depan setelah mendapat ceramahan panjang dari dosen Kim._

Atau di festival Jepang lalu,

 _"Kudengar mereka juga punya festival yang unik. Seperti, festival penis!"_

 _Sehun tertarik. "Penis? Benarkah?"_

 _"Hum! Jadi ada banyak barang berbentuk penis, seperti balon, kursi, patung, bahkan permen karamel bentuk penis!" si mungil menggebu-gebu dalam menjabarkannya._

 _"Dan kau ingin mencobanya, Lu?" Sehun juga ingin, ia 'kan suka yang manis-manis. Seperti Luhan, contohnya. Si pria manis tercintanya._

 _"Tentu! Hanya saja, aku tak yakin bagaimana rasa asli penis. Apa kau tahu?"_

 _"Seperti daging, mungkin? Penis 'kan daging." –jawabnya asal._

 _"Oh, oh! Apakah seperti Hanwoo? Ah, kalau benar, pasti rasanya enak!"_

 _"Apalagi dipanggang!"_

 _"Kau benar!"_

 _Tanpa memedulikan seberapa banyak pasang mata menatap mereka terheran-heran._

Atau kencan lusa lalu!

 _"Sayang, kau tahu kita sudah dua tahun bersama."_

 _"Tentu saja, Hunnie. Mana mungkin aku lupa."_

 _"Dan biasanya teman-teman seumuranku sudah melakukan seks di tahun pertama mereka berpacaran." –dalam hati Sehun mengingat-ingat perkataan Kai. Agak was-was juga takut Luhan langsung illfeel padanya._

 _Luhan menoleh membawa matanya yang berpendar ceria. "Seks?"_

 _Jauh dari ekspektasi Sehun, tapi toh ada bagusnya juga. "I-iya, seks. Lagipula aku kesal karena Chanyeol mengataiku impoten terus-terusan." –dan berkat pengetahuan biologinya, Sehun mengerti apa itu impoten._

 _"Aaah~" Luhan menganga lama, mencerna lamat-lamat perkataan kekasihnya._

 _"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ngeseks!"_

 _"Ah, kau mau?" –Sehun sangat sangat sangat sumringah._

 _"Mau! Kau mau?" –Sama, Luhan membalas dengan anggukan lucu malah._

 _"Sangat mau!"_

 _Dimulai dengan Luhan yang menduduki paha Sehun, melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang dominan. Tersenyum manis lantas mendekap Sehun agar merasakan hangat yang sama. Kepalanya terjatuh di pundak kiri Sehun, dan dibiarkan Sehun kekasihnya bermanja-manja seperti itu._

 _Masih dalam posisi yang sama, "Um, Sehun?"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Kau tau caranya? Seks?"_

 _Menatap lama pucuk kepala Luhan sampai akhirnya kedua pasang mata mereka kembali bersinggungan, Sehun menjawab putus asa, "Tidak."_

Dan berakhir dengan Kai yang harus mengajari Sehun banyak hal! Sungguh memilukan ketika ia tahu Sehun begitu polos. Ditambah rusa cantik miliknya yang bahkan beribu kali polos! Oh, berkebalikan dengan pasangan mesum Baekhyun-Chanyeol.

"Sekarang, tonton ini dan pusatkan perhatianmu ke film ini saja. Jangan melamun kemana-mana. Ketika kau mulai merasa _berbeda_ , beri tahu aku. Mengerti?"

Dilanjut dengan Sehun yang hanya bisa mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah laptop. Sebenarnya ia sedikit risih dengan adegan asing di depannya. Dan ketika ingin memalingkan muka, dengan sadisnya kepala Sehun dipukul oleh gulungan majalah. Jangan tanya siapa penyebabnya, mereka hanya berdua di kamar Kai.

Sehun melanjut pasrah. Kadang menyipitkan matanya agar adegan ranjang itu hanya terbayang samar di retinanya.

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

Pertama membuka pintu, Kai mengernyitkan kening mendapati Sehun yang sudah di posisi membelakanginya. Juga membelakangi laptop yang sebelumnya ditontonnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan alihkan perhatianmu!" ujarnya gemas, siap-siap membalik tubuh Sehun.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!"

Kontan Kai menarik kembali tangannya. Bergeming sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali meraih sebelah pundak Sehun.

"Kai! Pergilah! Kumohon!"

 _Seperti gadis perawan yang mau diperkosa saja_ –jengah Kai.

"Kau ini kenapa? Hun?" Tak mengindahkan suruhan Sehun, ia tetap menggoyang bahu si pria pucat. Berkali-kali hingga Kai baru menyadari bahwa tubuh yang dipegangnya tengah bergetar ringan. Oh, apakah Sehun menangis? Tapi tak ada airmata disana.

"A-aku... aku..."

Sukses membuat tubuh Sehun berbalik, Kai telaah lebih jelas wajah Sehun yang kini memerah. Matanya mengitari senti-senti tubuh Sehun, takut terjadi apa-apa. Takutnya pria polos ini kambuh asma.

"Kau kenap–" ucapan Kai terhenti, tepat saat matanya menangkap selangkangan Sehun yang nampak membengkak. Ia tatap wajah memelas Sehun dan bagian-bawah itu berkali-kali, dan ia tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"AHAHAHAHAH!"

Sibuk dengan tawanya, Kai bahkan berguling-guling di karpet kamarnya. Matanya sampai terpejam akibat cengiran mulutnya yang terlampau lebar. Terbahak-bahak begitu puas, tak sadar ketika Sehun mulai bangkit berdiri dan menjauhinya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"HEY! HEY SEHUN KAU MAU KEMANA?" Kai meninggikan suaranya, takut Sehun sudah terlalu jauh dari kamarnya.

"AKU MAU PERIKSA KE DOKTER! DAN JANGAN BILANG PADA LUHAN TENTANG INI!"

Sontak Kai benar-benar meredakan tawanya. Ia beranjak cepat, mencoba menyusul Sehun.

"Yak, bodoh! Kau tak perlu ke dokter! Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu!"

Mendengar ucapan barusan, Sehun yang baru berbelok menuju ruang tengah pun mundur kembali beberapa langkah, hingga kini berhadapan dengan Kai yang wajahnya memerah. Uh, Sehun merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Kau bisa?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. Menunjukkan seringai lebar pada Sehun yang kini mulai mendekat lagi kearahnya.

"Kau serius?"

"Kau bertanya lagi, maka akan kucincang anu-mu."

Menelan ludah susah payah, Sehun pun menuruti kata-kata Kai selanjutnya. Kai yang menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar, lantas ke kamar mandi, lantas membuka celana serta dalamannya sendi–

"KAU GILA?!"

Meski telinganya berdengung, Kai tetap berusaha sabar. Ini adalah langkah terakhir dalam metode pembelajaran menodai-otak-Sehun.

"Lakukan saja."

"Aku bahkan belum pernah menunjukkannya pada Luhan!"

Bukannya sebal mendengar kekeras-kepalaan Sehun, Kai justru menyengir. Kata-kata yang menjurus seperti barusan baru sekali ini ia dengar dari mulut Oh Sehun cadel ini. Apa ini karena efek video porno sebelumnya? Sebaiknya _sih_ begitu.

"Kuberitahu ya, buka sekarang juga atau kau akan kehilangan Luhan!"

Tak takut dengan ancaman Kai, Sehun masih _keukeuh_ menarik keatas pinggang celana jeansnya. Berjaga-jaga takut Kai tiba-tiba menarik celana itu kebawah dan _mengiya-iyakan_ dirinya.

"Sudah, buka saja."

Sehun menatap ragu pada pinggang celana yang kini naik hingga bagian perut –berkat tarikan tangannya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah harus melakukan perintah Kai atau tidak. Dalam hatinya _sih_ ia bingung, apa hubungannya memelorotkan celana dengan kehilangan Luhan.

Baru hendak menurunkan resleting, gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti. "Eh?"

"Apa?" Kai yang tengah menyeringai mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Sudah sembuh. Aku sudah sembuh!"

Refleks rahang Kai terjatuh. Menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya saat itu; membuat fokus Sehun melayang kemana-mana, sehingga sang _adik_ pun kembali melemas, seperti sekarang.

"Aaaah Kai, aku tak tau apa caramu menyembuhkanku. Tapi, terima kasih!"

Cuek, Sehun membenarkan kembali posisi celananya. Keluar dari kamar mandi dan tak lama setelahnya berpamitan pulang. Tak mendengar teriakan frustasi dari Kai, "AKU GAGAL, CHANYEOL! AKU GAGAL LAGI!"

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 _To be continued._

.

.

.

Chap depan Luhan side yaa.. Keep reading and reviewing ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Binar rusa itu masih terpaku pada tampilan di layar ponsel. Alisnya tak berkerut, bibirnya tak melengkung. Membuat Baekhyun harus berpikir dua kali, _yang flat face itu Sehun atau Luhan?_

Tak mendapat respon sesuai harapan, Baekhyun mengesah frustasi. Ia rebut ponsel miliknya dari tangan Luhan, kali ini memperbesar gambar yang ada di ponselnya, lantas mengarahkannya pas ke depan hidung pria cantik satunya.

"Kau tahu apa ini?"

"Itu perkutut."

Baekhyun tak mengontrol mulutnya yang spontan membuka. Apa tadi, perkutut? Harta berharga kebanggaan seluruh pria itu disebut perkutut?

"Akan terlalu vulgar kalau aku bilang itu penis. Dan kupikir 'burung' juga masih agak vulgar. Jadinya, aku dan Sehun sepakat untuk menyebut benda itu 'perkutut'."

Dengan nada polosnya si Luhan cantik ini menjawab pertanyaan yang belum Baekhyun ajukan.

"Oke, oke. Jadi ini perkutut." Baekhyun pun mengalah. Pikirnya, lebih baik mengikuti permainan Luhan saja.

"Dan bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana bentuk perkutut Sehun?" lanjutnya, kali ini sorot matanya berubah serius.

"Yang pasti mirip seperti punyaku, seperti punyamu juga."

Disela kekesalannya Baekhyun hanya bisa mengulum senyum terpaksa. Ya, ya. Memang benar perkutut milik mereka semua serupa, hanya saja ukurannya berbeda. Ukuran, itu poin terpentingnya.

"Tapi pasti berbeda ukuran bukan, Luhannie? Apa kau pernah berpikir seberapa besar milik Sehun itu?"

Jeda sebentar selagi Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar. "Sebenarnya, aku kurang yakin..." Masih berpikir keras, memaksa otak sucinya untuk membayangkan perkutut dalam sangkar milik kekasihnya. Luhan berujar lagi, "Tapi, kalau seukuran sosis bratwurst, itu lumayan."

"Demi Tuhan, berhenti mengumpamakan penis sebagai makanan, Luhan!"

"Umh, gara-gara sosis aku jadi lapar." Tanpa mengacuhkan Baekhyun yang baru saja melempar emosi, Luhan menggerutu mengenai sosis menit-menit itu.

Ketika pemuda yang lebih sipit itu memijat tengkuk frustasi, mendadak saja kepalanya diketuk ide cemerlang. Dengan keyakinan penuh bahwa kali ini usahanya berhasil, pria mungil itu berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Kau penasaran dengan rasa penis?"

Kontan Luhan teringat akan permen karamel yang pernah dibicarakannya pada Sehun, juga tentang sosis yang membuat perutnya keroncongan, ia pun akhirnya mengangguk antusias. Baekhyun terkena imbas keceriaan itu, bibirnya merekah sangat lebar.

"Ini yang harus kau lakukan– "

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

 **oOo**

"Woohoo!"

Setengah membanting ponselnya yang baru saja dihubungi Luhan, Sehun melonjak girang diatas kasur. Lupa dengan tinggi badannya sendiri, ia masih betah meloncat-loncat disana.

"Aku harus tampan. Aku harus tampan." Ujarnya kemudian, turun dalam sekali hentak dan segera mengacak-acak isi lemari pakaiannya. Malam ini ia harus tampan, menyambut kedatangan sang kekasih di kamarnya sendiri. Terang saja Sehun bahagia, ini kali pertama Luhan mau mengunjunginya di malam hari.

Bergeser lokasi sedikit, ada Luhan beserta pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun di dalam mobil yang sama. Sebentar lagi akan sampai di rumah Sehun. Untung saja Chanyeol mau ikut membantu, jadi ada mobil yang bisa ditumpangi.

Tak ada yang bersuara kecuali Luhan yang sibuk dengan dialognya. Ia menghadap ke sembarang arah, melatih diri sendiri untuk _naskah_ yang baru saja Baekhyun berikan.

"Uh, Baekki, bagaimana kalau aku lupa?" Luhan setengah cemberut.

"Ya bawa saja teksnya. Yang penting kau menghayati isi kalimatnya."

Mengangguk paham, Luhan kembali mengucap potongan-potongan kalimat di kertasnya. Sesekali alisnya berkerut bingung kala menemukan kata yang tak mampu ia mengerti. Seperti... ' _tolong gagahi aku, sayangku._ ' , atau ' _aku dan lubangku hanya milikmu_.'

 _Lubang? Lubang apa?_

Sampai otaknya cair secair-cairnya pun Luhan tak akan mengerti. Tapi ia urung bertanya saat mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan rumah Sehun. Binar rusanya melirik pagar besi yang disorot lampu sen, bergidik ngeri. Oh, ini 'kan pengalaman pertamanya mendatangi rumah Sehun di malam hari.

"Sampai kapan kau disini?"

Beralih ke Baekhyun di kursi depan yang sudah nampak jengah, Luhan pun mulai keluar dari mobil. Telinganya sempat menangkap suara pasangan mesum itu saat hendak membuka pagar, "Semoga berhasil!"

Dan sisanya kaki-kaki mungil Luhan yang sedikit gemetar itu berjalan ke pintu masuk. Tangannya mengambang di udara siap membuat ketukan, sayangnya pintu lebih cepat membuka. Kini ia dihadapkan dengan sosok pujaan hati yang sudah berkali lipat tampan.

"Masuk, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk kecil, membiarkan posisi kepalanya yang menunduk. Tuh, kalau sudah di depan Sehun, ia akan berubah feminim.

"Kubuatkan minum dulu."

Gerakan berbalik Sehun diintrupsi genggaman tangan kekasihnya. "Tidak usah, Sehunnie." Entah perasaan Sehun saja atau suara Luhan menjadi lebih merdu malam ini? "Kita ke kamarmu saja, ya."

Sedikit heran karena biasanya kalau Luhan datang bertamu, pria mungil itu akan memaksa dirinya untuk bermain _play station_ bersama atau paling tidak menonton film di ruang tengah. Tapi kali ini, kamar?

Meski begitu Sehun tetap mengiyakannya. Melangkah bersama menuju kamar Sehun, hingga masuk kesana. Sedikit aneh dengan tingkah asing Luhan dan wajah manisnya yang seperti sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, namun Sehun tak kunjung bertanya. Ia hanya diam menunggu kalimat Luhan selanjutnya.

"Kau duduklah di kasur."

Luhan menyuruh tanpa menatap kearahnya. Si pria pucat pun menurut, duduk di sisi kasur yang kini menghadap ke tempat Luhan berdiri.

Dan dari jarak sejauh ini Sehun mampu menangkap desah nafas panjang yang kekasihnya embuskan.

"Pertama, aku harus membuka baju." Detik setelahnya Luhan mulai menarik sleting jaketnya, melepaskannya dari tubuhnya. Kaus dalamnya juga, ia bertelanjang dada sekarang.

Sehun masih disana, mulutnya terkunci rapat dengan sorot mata penuh tanya.

Diam sejenak, Luhan sibuk mengingat-ingat langkah apa yang harus dilakukannya, seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Kedua, celana ku."

"Jangan!"

Luhan mendongak, posisi tangannya sudah siap memelorotkan celana.

"Nanti kau masuk angin." Sehun serius mengucapkannya. Ia tak tega melihat Luhan muntah-muntah hanya karena melepas baju di depannya.

"Tidak akan, Sehunnie. Dan tolong jangan ganggu konsentrasiku."

 _Konsentrasi untuk apa?_

Namun lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bergeming. Ia tak mau mengganggu kekasihnya yang seperti tengah sibuk itu.

"Terakhir, bokser."

Untuk kali ini Sehun tak bisa mendatarkan ekspresinya. Matanya membulat dan pemandangan langka ini mengingatkannya akan adegan yang ditontonnya di kamar Kai siang tadi.

"Nah, selanjutnya, baca ini. Ehm," Tak peduli dengan perubahan air muka Sehun, Luhan memulai dialognya. " _Kau tahu, kadang aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Ketampananmu cukup menghipnotisku untuk datang kearahmu. Bersama tubuhku, aku serahkan diriku padamu. Malam ini, kita akan– malam ini kita akan–_ uh, Sehunnie, bisa tolong aku? Ini tak terbaca."

Sambil merutuki tulisan tangan Baekhyun yang nampak sulit dibaca, Luhan mendatangi Sehun. Sedikit kesal karena dialognya menjadi rusak. Padahal ia sudah menghayati isinya dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Lu. Lewat saja, baca bait selanjutnya."

"Hm, oke."

Luhan kembali ke tempat asal. Berdeham sekali, " _Lihat, lihat aku yang sudah di depanmu."_ Dengan kaku Luhan membalik tubuhnya, lantas sedikit membungkuk sehingga bokongnya nampak lebih menonjol (Luhan hanya mengikuti keterangan yang ditulis Baekhyun).

" _Lihat pantatku, ku ingin kau memasukiku. Tolong gagahi aku, sayangku. Aku dan lubangku hanya milikmu._ "

Bukan isi kalimat Luhan yang memenuhi otak Sehun sekarang. Oh ayolah, lebih dari setengahnya tak Sehun mengerti sedaritadi. Melainkan, tubuh mungil Luhan yang tengah sedikit menungging dengan hanya berbalut celana dalam. Celana dalam!

"Ish, apa-apaan ini. Aku tak mengerti."

Dan sekarang kekasih cantiknya itu bersungut-sungut entah pada siapa. Sesekali Sehun mendengar nama 'Baekhyun' yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Oh, jadi Baekhyun yang menyuruh Luhan? Tak aneh lagi, Sehun sudah paham.

"Sayang, kemarilah."

Suara lembut itu berhasil membuat Luhan menghentikan gerutuannya. Kakinya masih dihentak-hentakan, tapi Luhan tetap melangkah ke sisi ranjang. Pipinya memerah malu setelah sadar bahwa ia hanya mengenakan celana dalam sedaritadi. Ditambah lagi usahanya gagal total. Padahal Baekhyun menjanjikan rasa penis kekasihnya begitu ia selesai melontarkan dialognya.

Ia tak sempat terpekik saat lengan kokoh Sehun mendekapnya. Rasanya hangat meski ia hampir tak berpakaian. Melupakan tindakan aneh yang baru saja diperbuatnya, Luhan pun jatuh di dada bidang itu. Menggumam kecil tatkala Sehun mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa jalan pikiran teman-teman kita."

Pria mungil itu tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sehun, ia menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Apa masalahnya kalau kita tak pernah berhubungan intim? Itu 'kan tak merugikan siapa-siapa."

Mengangguk kecil, namun Luhan tak kunjung bersuara.

"Jika waktunya tiba pun, suatu saat kita pasti akan melakukannya."

Melepas rengkuhan rekat dari Sehun, kini manik hitam itu mendongak menatap kekasihnya. Kalimat barusan mengingatkan Luhan akan janji sang kekasih untuk menikahinya kelak.

"Dan yang penting, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Luhan."

Ini memang bukan pernyataan pertama, tapi menyaksikan bagaimana permata hitam itu seolah memenjara titik pandangnya, bagaimana tangan itu menangkup lembut sebelah pipinya, bagaimana cinta yang mengalir lancar diantara keduanya, Luhan terenyuh luar biasa.

Dalam hatinya ia berjanji, tak akan mengikuti saran tak masuk akal baik dari Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol. Sama pula dengan Sehun, pria pucat itu tak akan lagi mendengarkan suruhan Kai.

Ditutup dengan kecupan lama pada bibir mereka, Luhan dan Sehun kembali merekatkan posisi keduanya. Sedikit basah, tak seperti biasanya. Lenguhan mereka terdengar bersahutan. Tak satu pun ingin menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau menggairahkan malam ini, Lu."

Luhan dengan tatapan sayunya menatap heran kekasihnya. "Menggairahkan itu... seperti apa?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kau menggairahkan."

Dan kembali tautan itu menyatukan bibir mereka.

 **Fin**.

.

.

.

By the way, saya kepikiran untuk ngebuat sequel yang isinya Hunhan anu-an. Gimana?

DAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK :

| **Dobyeolight** | **masih** **hunhan** | **Aindyxie** | **akainekochan410**. **aa** | **Guest** **1** | **NoonaLu** | **AnggiChannieYL** | **sehunsdeer** | **Ale** **Genoveva** | **deerhanhuniie** | **rikha** - **chan** | **exofujo12** | **Seluz** | **BigSehun'sjunior** | **ee** - **ek** - **suho** | **ludeer** | **fckngselu** | **sehunhan** | **naminara** | **Kyuminjoong** | **MeriskaLu** | **Skymoebius** | **Guest** **2** | **hunnieluludeer** | **SebutLuhan3x** | **EviL** **L** | **exost**. **babyz** | **Yohannaemerald** | **xdhinnie0595** | **selukr** | **deva94bubletea** | **Kim124** | **Park** **chan** **hyun** **614** | **Izu** **hn** | **MinJiSu** | **niaexolu** | **Gyn125** | **aminion** | **Chie** **Atsuko** | **hyejinpark** | **Okta** **HunHan** | **Guest** **3** | **rappergadungan** | **Yua** **Wu** |

Kalian sumber semangatku bebski :(

.

.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Sequel

Pernahkah Sehun bilang kalau ia hanya akan melakukan seks jika sudah menikahi Luhan?

Pernahkah Sehun bilang jika teman-teman mesumnya itu tak seharusnya memedulikan kegiatan intim dirinya dengan Luhan?

Kalau begitu, ia tarik kata-katanya sekarang.

Luhan kini ada di dekapan, menghirup dadanya yang berlapis piyama –meski begitu rasanya embus nafas Luhan merasuk hingga ke dadanya, membuatnya sedikit geli.

Sosok mungil itu pun masih dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang jika saja tak dibalut selimut –masih dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Ia merengek ngantuk karena sudah menangis mendengar penuturan romantis Sehun, lantas jatuh terlelap di posisi sekarang.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang terpejam damai, Sehun bahkan memejam mata lima detik saja tak sanggup. Bayang-bayang adegan film yang ditunjukkan Kai bermain begitu saja di kepalanya. Bedanya, sang pemain film kali ini adalah dirinya dan Luhan.

 _Tidak_!

Jadi yah, Sehun menghabiskan malam dengan memelototi langit-langit sambil sesekali menggeleng ribut.

Sosok satunya awalnya tak terganggu, Luhan tetap tenang dalam lelapnya. Malah menelusup lebih atas hingga ke perpotongan leher Sehun.

Nafas hangat di daerah lehernya direspon gigitan bibir oleh Sehun. Rasanya ia ingin bersuara, menyuarakan kegelian yang ia dapat dari sana. Namun tak tega membangunkan Luhan, akhirnya ia menggigit bibir saja.

Sayangnya itu tak bertahan lama. Satu kaki Luhan bergerak melingkari pinggangnya, dengan lututnya yang menekan tepat dengan pusat tubuh Sehun di bawah sana.

"Oooh..." –desahan itu lolos tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Setelah itu Sehun kembali menggigit bibir, tersadar bahwa ia hampir membangunkan Luhan. Diliriknya Luhan yang masih bernafas teratur, dan ia sedikit lega.

 _Tapi tidak dengan satu titik tubuhnya di bagian bawah._

Dengan berat hati Sehun pun bergerak menggoyang pinggang Luhan berniat membangunkan. Tapi tak sampai dua detik karena–

"Oh sial!"

-menggoyang pinggang Luhan berarti menggoyang lututnya juga. Menggoyang lututnya berarti menggoyang _miliknya_ juga.

 _Fuck you brain!_

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi akhirnya ia pun sedikit menggerakkan dadanya yang dijadikan Luhan bantalan. Dan nampaknya usahanya berhasil. Kelopak mata Luhan terbuka berat, mengerjap pelan dengan mata sayunya.

"Ada apa Hunnie?"

Luhan bergerak sedikit menjauh –tapi tidak dengan lututnya. Ia meregangkan badan dan berefek pada lututnya sehingga lebih menekan kebawah.

"Hentikan!"

Mata Luhan yang sudah lebih membulat itu lantas menatap khawatir pada Sehun yang berkeringat. Wajah memerah, serta bibir yang nampak bekas digigit. Melihatnya Luhan jadi meringis sakit.

"Kenapa? Kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Bukan itu. Tapi ..." Sehun melirik lagi ke selangkangannya yang tertimpa lutut. "... bisa tolong singkirkan lututmu, sayang? Rasanya sesak."

" _Eoh_? Kau mengatai aku gendut?!" Luhan yang salah tanggap segera menarik kakinya kemudian berubah posisi memunggungi Sehun. Hal itu tak ayal membuat punggung polosnya tak tertutup selimut, dan lagi-lagi Sehun bermasalah dengan itu.

Titik fokusnya kini ke punggung sempit Luhan, membayangkan seberapa lembutnya jika Sehun membelainya sekarang. Mengecupnya dan – _uh_ – menjilatnya. Padahal ia sudah terbiasa menyentuh punggung telanjang itu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya kali ini akan berbeda.

"Kau tak minta maaf padaku?!"

Sehun kembali ditarik dari fantasi kotornya mendengar suara Luhan yang melengking. Padahal Luhan masih membelakanginya, tapi suaranya terdengar seperti tepat dari depan. Ia menghela nafas satu kali, dan sayangnya Luhan mendengar itu dan lagi pria mungil itu salah tanggap.

"Kenapa? Aku memang kekanakan! Kalau tak mau minta maaf ya sudah!"

"Astaga, Lu, bukan begitu!" Tanpa sadar Sehun ikut berteriak. Sumpah ia tak tahu kenapa sulit mengontrol diri saat ini.

"Kau berteriak padaku?!"

Kali ini Sehun menepuk dahinya pelan. Sebisa mungkin tak bersuara –ia tak ingin Luhan lebih marah nantinya. Kemudian dengan gerakan lembut ia raih sebelah bahu Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Maaf ya?" –katanya menenangkan. Luhan tak kunjung berbalik, dan Sehun tak kunjung menghentikan usapan tangannya pula. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, ia sulit menghentikan gerak tangannya.

Luhan perlahan membaik, ia memang suka jika Sehun sudah mengelus bahunya. Maka tubuh mungilnya dibawa berbalik, langsung menatap lembut kearah Sehun-nya.

"Tak apa. Maaf aku yang terlalu sensitif. Karena sebenarnya aku sedang diet, jadi wajar saja kalau aku marah dikatai gendut."

Sehun mendengarnya –meski hanya lima potong kata pertama. Karena selanjutnya atensinya tertuju penuh ke dua puting Luhan yang kecoklatan. Menatapnya bergantian sambil otaknya kembali menjelajah kemana-mana.

"Aku sudah coba meniggalkan permen kapas dan gula-gula kesukaanku. Yah jadi kau mengerti kan seberapa tersiksanya aku menjalani diet ini?"

Tak kunjung ada tanggapan. Mata Sehun tetap mengarah ke dua titik tadi, tanpa sadar lidahnya bergerak tak sabar di dalam mulut, membayangkannya tengah memainkan benda itu di mulutnya.

"Coba saja Kyungsoo tak mengataiku gendut kemarin, pasti aku tak perlu repot-repot–SEHUNNIE, MATAKU DISINI!" Luhan yang merasa tak didengar karena mata Sehun yang sibuk memerhatikan hal lain pun menghentak-hentakkan badannya gemas.

Sehun sontak terkesiap. "J-jangan marah, Lu." –suaranya putus-putus. Nafasnya juga.

"Kau tak mendengarku!"

"Tentu saja aku mendengarmu."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang kukatakan tadi tentang Chanyeol?"

Sehun mati kutu. Pria itu memutar-mutar bola matanya berusaha mengingat. Mendengung tak jelas selagi belum menemukan jawaban. Ketika melihat Luhan yang sudah nampak tak sabar, ia pun menjawab sebisanya.

"Bahwa Chanyeol menawarimu film biru lagi?"

"Bodoh! Aku bahkan tak membicarakan Chanyeol dari tadi!"

Sehun terbelalak, menyaksikan Luhan yang dengan gerakan cepat menyingkap selimut dan beranjak pergi dari sisinya. Mulai meraih pakaiannya yang tersampir di kursi dan mengenakannya terburu-buru.

"Aku mau pulang." –katanya dingin.

Menghela nafas berat, Sehun pun bangkit dari ranjang dan nampak sedih menyaksikan Luhan yang sungguhan marah. Ia hanya berdiri mematung di dekat ranjang.

"Kau yakin, sayang? Ini pukul satu dini hari."

Gerakan Luhan di- _pause_ sebentar, tapi kemudian lanjut lagi.

"Kau antar aku ke rumah."

"Naik motor? Kau tak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja mobil! Aku kan... kedinginan." Kalimat yang sempat terpotong itu masih terdengar galak dari bibir Luhan. Membuat Sehun susah payah menahan tawanya agar tak keluar.

 _Jadi bukan karena takut kedatangan sosok menyeramkan tiba-tiba, ya?_

"Tapi mobilnya dibawa orangtuaku. Mereka sedang di luar kota satu minggu ini."

 _Assa_! Sepertinya ini malam keberuntungan Sehun.

Setelah pakaiannya rapi, Luhan tak kunjung bergerak di posisinya. Mulutnya bergetar lucu, jelas sekali ingin bersungut. Tapi ia tetap di sana, tak memandang Sehun dan hanya menjadikan sembarang objek titik fokusnya.

Mungkin Sehun sudah mencubit pipi Luhan –tingkah merajuknya terlampau menggemaskan!– jika saja ia tak ingat situasi. Tapi ia tak ingin membuat Luhan makin marah.

"Menginaplah disini, Lu." Ajaknya lagi tanpa lelah. Lagipula Sehun yakin Luhan dari tadi hanya menunggu ditawari. Ayolah, mereka sudah berpacaran dua tahun. Tentu saja Sehun hafal benar karakter kekasih cantiknya.

Luhan dengan gerakan yang terkesan terpaksa itu membuka kembali jaketnya. Berjalan lurus ke ranjang tanpa berniat melirik Sehun. Kepala mungilnya menelusup masuk ke bantal setelah sebelumnya memastikan tubuhnya terbalut sempurna oleh selimut.

Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara. Usai itu ia menyusul sosok satunya untuk berbaring di ranjang. Sama dengan sebelumnya, ia tak benar-benar terlelap. Sudah sekuat apapun juga tetap usahanya gagal. Maka terpaksa matanya hanya terpejam semampunya. Batinnya bergumam, " _Satu Luhan, dua Luhan, tiga Luhan, ..._ " –berharap ini membantunya untuk tidur.

Tapi rupanya Luhan pun sama. Ia perlahan menyingkirkan bantal yang sebelumnya menindih kepala, memutar badannya hingga menghadap kearah Sehun. Sosok itu nampak sudah tidur, jadi Luhan tak repot-repot jual mahal lagi saat ingin memeluknya. Karena jujur, ia tak bisa tidur tanpa pelukan Sehun selama mereka diatas ranjang yang sama.

Tangan Sehun ia gerakkan untuk dijadikan bantalan, beringsut menaruh kepalanya di dada kekasihnya.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Luhan terkesiap. Ia mendongak cepat, melihat Sehun yang tersenyum tampan dengan keadaan masih terpejam. Sial, dia kan jadi malu!

"Hm." Jawabnya singkat. Tak peduli lagi dengan imejnya, Luhan pun mengatur posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Masih marah padaku, ya?"

Kini mata Sehun membuka. Langsung dihadapkan ke puncak kepala Luhan.

"Hm."

Bukannya marah, Sehun malah lega. Karena dengan Luhan menanggapinya, berarti pria mungil itu sudah melupakan emosinya.

"Tidurlah, sayang." Satu kecupan Sehun daratkan di kepala Luhan, lantas mengusap-usapnya lembut. Tangannya yang satu lagi menarik lengan Luhan agar melingkari pinggangnya, kemudian menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

Untuk sekian menit Sehun mulai diserang kantuk. Pria itu mengentikan gerak kedua tangannya yang menenangkan Luhan. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan fokus untuk terlelap.

Tapi tak begitu lama–

 **DUK** –sebenarnya tak bersuara. Hanya saja efeknya terlalu dahsyat bagi tubuh rileks Sehun.

Lutut Luhan menendang pelan kesejatian Sehun yang sudah tertidur.

"Tidak lagi..." gumamnya mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Apanya yang 'tidak lagi', Hunnie?"

Dan untungnya Luhan belum tidur. Setidaknya Sehun tak akan salah menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan seperti sebelumnya.

"Lu, kau tak marah padaku lagi kan?"

Luhan membuka malas matanya dan menatap Sehun menyipit. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menciummu."

Mengangkat alis heran, Luhan sudah siap melontarkan pertanyaan namun Sehun lebih dulu membungkamnya. Lebih heran lagi tatkala Sehun menghisap-hisap bibirnya dengan kuat, tak seperti biasa.

"Astaga, aku tak tahan."

Sehun dengan nafas memburu mulai menggant posisi hingga ia memerangkap Luhan dengan kungkungan tangannya. Kaus yang dikenakan Luhan ditarik keatas sebatas dada, tanpa mendengar pekikan Luhan ia meraih satu putingnya. Menggigitnya gemas dan menariknya keatas.

"Ah–Sehun! Itu geli! Ahahah..."

Mendapat penerimaan Luhan, Sehun makin semangat memainkan titik cokelat keras itu. Ia maksimalkan gerak lidahnya disana tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan yang menengadah.

Menghentikan pekerjaannya di dada Luhan, selanjutnya ia naik menjilati dagu Luhan yang sedikit berkeringat. Mengikuti garis rahangnya hingga tiba ke telinga.

"Siap, sayang?"

"Hm?" Luhan yang masih kegelian mendengar suara berat Sehun tepat di telinga pun hanya bisa bergumam bingung.

"Kita akan melakukan seks."

Mata Luhan membola dalam mili detik. Ia tangkup dua pipi Sehun dan mata rusanya berbinar-binar kekanakan. "Seks?"

Sehun mengangguk. Senyum mesumnya makin lebar. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku mau! Mau!"

Oke, ini lebih terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang menawari anaknya mainan baru.

"Tapi peraturannya," Sehun berujar menghentikan Luhan yang bergerak-gerak kesenangan. "Kita harus telanjang."

"Itu mudah." Tangan mungil Luhan bergerak melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sehun. Berdiri di tepi ranjang, melepas satu per satu potong pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Rahang Sehun sampai terjatuh melihat kekasihnya yang membuka pakaian seolah tak ada dirinya disini. Lihat, Luhan sudah telanjang bulat sekarang!

"Giliranmu, Hunnie." Kata Luhan semangat.

Sehun berdiri perlahan, menanggalkan pakaian dengan perlahan pula. Matanya tetap fokus ke kejantananan mungil di depannya. Terlihat menggemaskan dan sangat mengundang untuk dikulum.

"Ish, kau lamban!"

Luhan yang tak sabar melihat adegan _slow-mo_ Sehun pun beringsut mendekat. Bantu melepas pakaian Sehun. Bahkan celananya pun ia yang buka. Mulai dari celana sampai dalamannya.

Tapi baru menurunkan sedikit dalamannya,

 **TUK**

Batang keras itu menampar dagunya sesaat terlepas dari kain.

"Sakit, Hunnie~" rengeknya manja sambil mengelus dagunya sendiri.

Sehun tak merespon. Ia tengah sibuk menikmati persentuhan kulit kejantanannya dengan dagu Luhan meski hanya sebentar. Gila, rasanya luar biasa.

"Sayang, hisap milikku."

Sehun dengan nafas memburu mengarahkan kejantanannya ke bibir Luhan. Direspon tatapan bertanya dari Luhan, dan lelaki mungil itu tak kunjung melakukannya.

"Ayolah. Kau bilang ingin tahu rasa penis?"

"Ah, kau benar." Luhan tersenyum manis sedetik, lantas langsung melahap setengah batang Sehun. Mulut kakunya bergerak-gerak minim –bagaimana pun ia kesulitan bergerak dengan mulut penuh seperti ini. Melakukan gerakan lumatan yang dibalas Sehun dengan erangan.

"Astaga, bukan seperti itu, Lu. Hisap saja, dihisap."

Karena lumatan aneh Luhan malah terasa kunyahan di kejantanan Sehun.

"Nah, benar begitu."

Satu tangan Sehun mengusap sayang belakang kepala Luhan. Matanya terpejam nikmat seraya desahannya terus terlontar –semakin berat.

Tak puas dengan sekedar hisapan, Sehun pun meraih kepala Luhan. Dua tangannya memegang sisi kepala mungil itu, digerakkannya maju mundur hingga terasa ujung kejantanannya mencapai bukaan tenggorokan Luhan.

"Hmph! Hmmp–"

Gumaman protes Luhan semakin membuatnya bergairah. Batang kerasnya turut bergetar, dan yang ada gerak tangannya semakin cepat.

"Hmp!"

"Sebentar, sayang. Ooh ini nikmat..."

Tangan kecil Luhan memukul-mukul paha Sehun sekuatnya. Ia rasanya ingin muntah dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekarang. Diam-diam air matanya mulai menggenang, lalu meluncur satu-satu perlahan.

Sehun tak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya sebenarnya, tapi lebih tak ingin menghentikan kenikmatannya. Dengan niatan mendapat klimaks lebih cepat, Sehun pun lebih keras menubruk pangkal tenggorokan Luhan. Benar-benar cepat hingga Luhan yang tak terbiasa jadi merasa pusing.

"A-aaah Luhan!"

Cairan putih itu menembak kasar di dalam Luhan. Menambah rasa mual Luhan dan sayangnya sekarang lelaki mungil itu tak berdaya. Ia hanya diam menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan urusannya.

Usai itu Sehun menarik kejantanannya pelan-pelan. Membuat benang cairan antara mulut Luhan dan ujung kepala kejantanannya –Luhan tak sedikit pun menenggak cairannya.

"Astaga, Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Jejak air matanya sudah membasahi kedua pipi, dan masih ada pula tetes air mata dari pelupuknya.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Maaf. Aku kelepasan tadi."

Tak menghiraukan tampilan Luhan yang sangat menggoda dengan mulut penuh sperma, Sehun sekarang cemas dan merasa bersalah. Rasanya ia tadi seperti memperlakukan seorang pelacur, bukan kekasih.

 _Dasar kau bedebah mesum_ –gusarnya memaki diri sendiri.

Luhan bangkit berdiri, berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan cairan yang membuatnya mual setengah mati. Suaranya terdengar memilukan di telinga Sehun. Akhirnya pria itu pun mendekat, memijat-mijat tengkuk Luhan.

"Sudah baikan?"

Luhan menoleh, matanya memicing tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tenggorokanku sakit, kau tahu!" suara seraknya berteriak ganas.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Aku kelepasan, sungguh."

Duh, Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus merasakannya!"

Pupil Sehun melebar seketika. Seringainya tanpa bisa dicegah tersungging di wajahnya, dan ia mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Luhan. "Baiklah. Lakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan tadi."

Luhan terpancing amarah melihat seringai lebar Sehun. Maka segera ia turunkan tubuh Sehun hingga di posisi berlutut. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengarahkan kejantanannya, Sehun lebih dulu melahapnya.

"Ah!"

Sehun tersenyum dalam kulumannya. Ia makin semangat mem- _blow_ batang kekasihnya, bahkan sangat dalam sampai ke pangkal tenggorokan. Ia harus menebus kesalahannya kan?

Bedanya kepala Sehun-lah yang bergerak sendiri. Sedang tangan Luhan tengah sibuk meremas-remas pundak tegap Sehun dan dijadikan tumpuan –karena kakinya mulai melemas.

Ditambah gumaman penggetar juga, Sehun melakukannya untuk Luhan.

"Ah! Ah! Sehun–lepas!"

Sehun melirik bingung pada Luhan yang nampak tersiksa. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan kejantanan keras itu, beralih cemas pada Luhan-nya.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar saja. Aku tak kuat berdiri lama-lama."

Dan senyum Sehun merekah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Luhan berkata malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah merah tajam sekarang. Sebelumnya ia sudah mencapai klimaks pertama dan kini ia di posisi yang sedikit memalukan.

Kaki melebar dengan bantuan tangan Sehun, dan mata Sehun yang terpusat pada bagian pantatnya.

"Aku? Aku melihat lubangmu." Ujar Sehun, tak melepas pandangannya dari pusat kerutan Luhan.

"Oh!" Luhan memekik seperti teringat sesuatu. "Jadi lubang yang dimaksud Baekhyun itu _lubang yang itu_?"

"Iya, benar." Satu telunjuk Sehun bergerak mengusap kerutan menggoda itu. Diusapnya melingkar hingga pas siap menusuk ke pusatnya.

"Ini pasti sangat sempit."

"Sempit maksudnya?"

Sehun lebih memilih tak menjawab. Ia jilati jari tengahnya sendiri, melumurinya dengan pelumas. Lantas diarahkan tepat di depan lubang Luhan.

"Tahan, sayang. Ini sedikit sakit."

"A-aaah! Sehunnie!"

Badan Luhan mengejang. Benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya membuatnya perih. Apalagi ketika Sehun lebih memasukkan jarinya, ia merasa panas.

Jari Sehun mulai bergerak memutar, posisinya sudah terbenam sempurna sekarang.

"Ah–Sehun! Aaahs–uuuh.."

Ia tak tahu orang-orang biasa menggunakan berapa jari. Tapi Sehun pikir satu saja sudah cukup. Ia kini memaju-mundurkan jarinya. Mencari titik nikmat Luhan mengandalkan jari tengahnya saja.

"Ah!" Badan Luhan melengkung begitu mendapat tumbukan halus di titik nikmatnya. Pria mungil itu menggeliat tak tahan. Dan lubang rapatnya seolah makin menghisap Sehun untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Sabarlah, sayang."

Sehun menarik keluar jarinya. Mulai mengurut kejantanannya sekaligus meratakan cairan cairan miliknya sendiri. Tatapan laparnya tetap tertuju ke lubang Luhan yang sesaat lagi siap ia masuki.

"Aaah! Sehun! Sakit–aah!"

Tapi Sehun tak kunjung berhenti. Perlahan-lahan ia dorong masuk kejantanannya, memastikannya dilahap sempurna baru setelah itu ia menenangkan Luhan.

"Tahan, Lu. Sakitnya hanya sebentar, aku janji."

"Ungh.. Tapi jangan dimasukkan lagi, ini sudah sakit."

 _Lagipula ini sudah maksimal, sayang._

Sehun hanya mengangguk lembut. Bergerak mengusap pelipis Luhan yang berkeringat. Sesekali meniupnya agar Luhan tak terlalu merasa kepanasan. Ia tetap bersabar menunggu meski kejantanannya sudah mengamuk minta digerakkan. Belum lagi jepitan lubang Luhan yang mengetat.

"Ayo lanjutkan, Sehunnie."

Sehun menatap sebentar pada Luhan-nya, baru setelah yakin ia pun mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Pinggulnya ditekan dulu, lantas mulai digerakkan maju mundur dengan lamban.

"Aaah... ngh–uuhh..."

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan. Kau nikmat sekali." Sehun susah payah menahan keinginannya yang ingin menumbuk Luhan sekeras mungkin. Ia harus hati-hati. Bagaimana pun Luhan lah yang sakit disini.

"Ah!"

Seringai Sehun nampak begitu mendapat titik yang ia incar. Usai itu ia tusukkan miliknya lebih keras, tepat menghantam ke prostat Luhan. Respon nakal dari dinding dalam Luhan pun semakin membuat keganasannya menjadi-jadi.

Tubuh mungil Luhan terhentak-hentak di kasurnya. Seirama dengan paha Sehun yang menampar bokongnya. Wajahnya merah padam dan setiap jengkal tubuhnya serasa mendidih.

"Sehun–aku–aku–aaah.."

"Sebentar lagi, Lu."

Sehun mempercepat tusukannya. Ingin cepat-cepat keluar bersama dengan Luhan-nya. Di tiga tusukan terakhir ia menghantam telak prostat Luhan.

"Aaaah Sehun!"

Mereka mencapai klimaks bersama-sama.

Ada jeda beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya Luhan perlahan membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Menangkup sebelah pipi Sehun dan mengusapnya dengan sayang. Tatapan sayunya mengarah lurus ke mata Sehun, tersenyum begitu manis.

"Ini menyenangkan." Tutur Luhan di sela nafasnya yang terengah.

Sehun balas senyum menawan. Ia raih satu pipi Luhan dan mengusapnya –persis seperti yang Luhan lakukan.

Tadinya Sehun mau minta putaran kedua, hanya saja wajah cantik Luhan sudah nampak kelelahan. Si pria pucat pun perlahan melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka, beringsut mendekat dan memosisikan si mungil ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun berbisik diantara helai rambut Luhan.

Luhan yang terlalu lelah tak membalas, hanya tersenyum lembut di dekapan pria-nya.

.

Dan, oh ya, setidaknya usaha Kai dan Baekhyun tak sia-sia bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**.


End file.
